


Literal Fuzz

by kingdomkey



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea that werewolves shed their fur when they transform back into humans. A very short something I just wanted to get out of my head. Apologies for my badly written news anchor. It's not great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal Fuzz

“For the past month, early morning park visitors have been claiming the ponds inside the park are being used as “hair dumps”. Where the hair is coming from, nobody seems to know, but what authorities do know is that the hair isn’t human hair. We go live to…”

Andy muted the television, tossed the remote on the coffee table and sighed. He leaned back into the couch and scratched his throat, his eyes on the photos of hair-ringed duck ponds flashed across the screen. “It’s gotta be him,” he grumbled to himself, then threw his head back and groaned.

The doorknob wiggled briefly before Sid stepped into their shared apartment, grocery store bags strung on both his arms. “Hey, I’m back,” he announced softly, walking around the couch to get to the kitchen. “I got burgers on the way back. You hungry?” Andy didn’t respond, prompting him to stand in the kitchen doorway. “Andy?”

Andy stared at the ceiling knowing Sid wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “You were on the news,” he mumbled. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. “Not you, but part of you. You know, the fur.” He looked at the other man to find him stiff and clearly spooked.

“Shit,” he breathed, tingles of fear spreading through his body.

“It’s okay! It’s okay. No one knows it’s you.” Andy stood up and walked all of seven feet to the doorway. Sid visibly relaxed when Andy put his hands on his elbows and rubbed his arms. “Just stay away from the park for a while. Everyone’ll forget about it sooner or later.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sid nodded, still looking uneasy. He turned his arms, letting Andy’s hands slide against the insides of his arms. Andy grasped his elbows again and they both leaned in for a kiss. When they pulled back, they were smiling, though Sid’s wavered in anxiety.

“I’m getting something for the drain tomorrow,” Andy said, walking away from Sid to chase down his burger. “You can shower in here again. But it’s your responsibility to clean out the fur.” He waved a fry at the taller man. “And don’t try to flush it down the toilet either.”

Sid nodded again, confidence returning to his smile. “I won’t! Jeez, Andy, it was one time—”

“One time is enough.” Andy waved fries in his face and laughed when Sid chased them like a dog. “Good dog.”


End file.
